


One Moment at a Time

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: A collections of moments in Elena and Syd's budding relationship.





	One Moment at a Time

Elena giggled into Syd's lips, into the kiss that was already more pressed together smiles. It lasted a little longer before Syd moved their head away.

"We should probably..." they nodded at Elena's open window, and Elena gave an incoherent agreement that, like the kiss, got lost in giggles and smiles.

The two of them slipped back into Elena's room, holding hands. 'Oh my god my cheeks are a fire hazard,' Elena thought as she caught sight of herself in her dresser mirror.

"Should we go back and eat?" Syd asked, nodding at Elena's still closed door.

"Actually, um, since my mom seems kinda distracted, I'd actually like to, ya know, keep kissing my new girlfriend?" Elena suggested sheepishly. Then she had a momentary combination of a stroke and a panic attack. "Wait, so I know your pronouns are they/them, but is it okay to call you my girlfriend? Or would you prefer something neutral like partner? Or, um, datemate? Um?"

Syd kissed Elena quickly after she embarrassed herself into silence.

"I maybe nonbinary, but I'm still quite a bit a girl. I do identify as a lesbian after all." Syd giggled, fidgeting with Elena's hands. "I want to be your girlfriend."

"And I want to be your girlfriend," Elena said, leaning closer to Syd.

Syd pulled her head back slightly, closed one eye, and said in a pirate voice, "We are in agreement then?"

It took five minutes for the two to stop laughing long enough to return to kissing.


End file.
